XIII
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: thirteen chapters, thirteen drabbles, thirteen moments. lightis. the last two chapters, 12 and 13 are previews for upcoming lightis fics from me
1. I

**a really random drabble that i had a sudden urge to write, i know i still have The Lightning Strike going on and i shouldn't have more chapter stories up... but this is more of a side story to work on as a break from the main, especially something that won't have a serious plot.  
**

**updates vary, but you can probably say a week to a month, but don't expect too much, might update more often or later. **

**either way, enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated ^^**

* * *

**I.**

Lightning sighed as she slowly crept up the steps, grimacing darkly at the weight of the boxes she was carrying. It's only been a few hours since she was moved here and already she was missing Cocoon and its advanced technology. There, she wouldn't have to deal with heavy lifting like this. There, she wouldn't have to move at all.

But these days, that wasn't the case.

A few days ago, she was issued to leave Cocoon entirely and move to Lucis to help improve the military system. Usually, a PSICOM soldier would have been chosen for this, but Lightning was surprised when they came to the GC and had her come. She played with the idea that she was suggested by Rygdea, but brushed it off. It was already decided for her to be here. No reason to ponder why and how. All that she needed to know was that she was going to be here for a while, Lucis did need help, she would admit that.

Lightning hummed in relief when she reached the top of the apartment stairs, the boxes were stacked high enough to block her vision so she had to go slowly up the steps. Now that she was at the top, she wouldn't have to go slowly anymore. Nothing for her to worry about now.

Or so she thought.

She didn't even take a step yet when somebody walked right into her. For a moment, Lightning went stiff as she realized that she was leaning back, back to the metal steps that would prove to be quite bruising. Before she could fall though, hands hurriedly grabbed her wrists, sharply tugging her forward and bouncing the boxes in her arms slightly.

"I'm so sorry," came the immediate stutter, telling Lightning that he really wasn't aware of her being there either. Not taking it personally, Lightning uttered, "Its fine," and tried weaving around him and out to find her apartment number.

She didn't expect the man to still cling. "Let me help," he insisted.

"It's fine," she repeated, her patience starting to thin.

"Please, just to make it up," he went on, grabbing a couple of boxes from her cardboard tower and allowing them both to get a good look at each other.

The first thing Lightning thought when she saw him was that his hair looked like a chocobo's rear end. She wondered how much gel he used to bring out those spikes, she really doubted that it was natural. Looking past the hair, she saw that he was roughly her height, if not a little taller. She went up to his nose and maybe to his brow if she stood on her tippy toes.

Not that she had any plans too any time soon.

She noticed that his eyes were blue, almost pure cobalt, and that he wore a lot of black that matched his hair... a lot of black. She almost raised a brow at that but didn't say anything. If he liked the color, that's fine, she doubted she'd ever see him again after this anyway.

"So," he asks, blinking his eyes a few times, looking like he just saw something bright and was recovering from the shine, "just moving in?"

"Yep," she found herself saying, letting him help and moving around him and walking down the hall, searching for her number.

"How long you staying?" he asked her when she didn't say anything else. "Any idea?"

"A while," she said distantly, stopping before her found number.

XIII.

The man behind her looked quite surprised. "This is your room?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she said slowly, glancing at him curiously as she balanced a box at her side while she dug for her keys. "Is there a problem?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no!" the man said immediately, a small, light smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at the door's number then her. "It's just a little surprising is all."

"Oh?" she pressed, unlocking the apartment.

"Yeah, my friend used to live here and we had a lot of good times, but he moved out. I was saying goodbye to the place."

Lightning wasn't sure how to feel with how he said was... she shrugged it off though. She wasn't going to waste her day trying to figure out a stranger. She was going to get moved in, settled, then see what she was dealing with security wise... then maybe pass out on the bed or couch, which ever was available first.

"So what's your name?" he asked her as she opened the door with her weight, leaving it open for him to slip in.

"Lightning," she murmured automatically, looking around the apartment. She had boxes scattered everywhere, but she was sure that once she had everything put away, it'd look better. This apartment was a little smaller than what she had back at home, but it was good enough.

"I'm Noctis," he voiced, setting his boxes down and stretching out his hand, his eyes bright and sure of themselves, almost eager.

Lightning turned to him, staring down at his hand silently, before taking it, giving him a hard, firm grip. Silently making him aware that she was strong, stronger than she might have looked.

His eyes glinted though, looking curious, excited, and intrigued. Looking up and meeting her pale, icy stare, he smirked at her. "Pleasure to meet you Lightning," he bid pleasantly, silently sealing and promising to her that this wasn't their last meeting.

* * *

**i've thought about putting all 13 drabbles in just one chapter, but too lazy and impatient to write them all out like that, so it'll be another chapter story. just like it explains above, this will be 13 chapters long in honor of the time that both games had FF13 in their title, though now Versus has become FF15**

**anyway, 13 chapters long and not really a real story, just a ramble, though they will have a bit of a story...ish.  
**


	2. II

**oh i forgot to mention in the last chapter, noctis' kingdom is named Lucis**

**and guys, i recently found out that Lightning's original name was Averia.**

* * *

**II.**

"Yes Serah, I am eating enough... Yes, I am getting enough sleep... Yes, I have all the clothes I need. I didn't need to bring the whole dresser... Serah, I have plenty of clothes, and if I have too, I'll go out and buy more," Lightning sighed as she leaned against the wall, balancing the phone between her neck and shoulder. Serah just called and was probing her with every question a worried sister could ask. Most were pretty ridiculous.

Lightning scoffed quietly to herself as she half listened to Serah. It really made her wonder who really ended being the mom. They both had their gentle sides, though Serah's was seen more than Lightning's. It was rare seeing her sister so clingy, especially now. Serah was at her side all the time when their mother passed. Lightning didn't mind then, she also desired the company of her sister and the last of her family. But as the years went on, they got better and could stand being apart from one another. To a point Lightning regrets to say that they got too separate.

She escaped in her work and Serah with NORA and Snow. Then, Serah was ready to go and start her own life while Lightning was still struggling to grasp the idea.

And now, she found it to be quite ironic how Serah was reacting to their sudden physical distance. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't down the street or in the neighborhood anymore. She was in a whole new world, a world that would be a good day flight over too. This time it seems Serah was still struggling to grasp the idea herself. Lightning has always been close after all or at least in the area. They couldn't meet up like they used too, or as much.

"No, I'm not lonely, I'm busy enough not to notice," Lightning eased naturally when Serah asked her. "Yes, I do miss you," Lightning insisted, then growled out, "No, I don't miss Snow... Yes, give Hope a hug for me. No! Keep Snow out of my room! Just because I let both of you live there occasionally doesn't mean he has a right to all the rooms... Serah, that is my house. I work and pay the bills, I clean and cook occasionally. So, it's my house. Working with NORA doesn't count as a job."

Lightning groaned as the argument started to bubble on the other line, rubbing her temples.

It was always the topic of her brother-in-law that led to petty arguments. Lightning still doesn't think that they're marriage will last while Serah strongly believes that it will. Just as Lightning opened her mouth to continue the argument, there was a knock at her door, drawing her attention away from her phone.

Lightning stared at the door, puzzled. She couldn't think of anyone that she'd know to be there, much less someone at work. She hardly know any of the people there.

When Serah's curious voice tickled out of the phone, Lightning snapped out of it. "I'll call you later," she said quickly, her eyes glued to the door. "Love you."

Phone clicked off and set down; Lightning slipped towards the door and peeked out.

She blinked in surprise when she recognizes the man that she bumped into on day one. What was his name...?

"Hey?" he bid pleasantly, beaming brightly as she blinked up at him. Quickly he explained, "Thought I'd drop by and see how you settled in."

Ah.

It's been about a week now since that day. "I've settled in," Lightning said awkwardly, unsure whether to send him away or not. After all, she wasn't expecting anyone today and didn't have any plans.

"No problems?"

"None so far."

"That's good."

Lightning shifted warily. This probably one of the most awkward conversations she's ever had, next to giving Serah the talk about the chocobos and the bees. Licking her lips, she offered, "Would you like something...?" She did consider saying goodbye and closing the door, especially when she had something going on; but she had nothing to do at the moment and it didn't feel right closing the door on him.

Maybe the loneliness was catching up to her, despite what she told Serah. It was only the moment where she didn't have work did solitude caught up with her.

The man smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

She should have just said goodbye and closed the door. This was even worse.

Lightning stood stiffly behind the counter as the man slowly wandered around her apartment, eyeing the changes she made and taking in the details; while he did this, she eyed the bottles of wine that she had stashed away. Though those were saved for special occasions, or when she really, really needed to relieve some stress...

Maybe now would be a good time to break open one of those bottles.

"You like Yellow Tail?" Lightning asked, grabbing a bottle and showing him the yellow chocobo outlined drink, though its tail was highlighted yellow.

"I'd love some," he said distantly, turning round as his eyes scoped about. "I like what you did with the place," he finally admitted.

"Really?" Lightning wondered pouring them two glasses. "A lot of people complain that it's too simple."

"Sometimes it's nice to be simple," the man eased, a fond gentle smile on his face as he turned to her, grasping one of the glasses.

"Now that's something you don't hear every single day," Lightning mused, sipping her wine and sighing contently as she felt the alcohol in her system calmed her down. This is what she needed. "No one likes simple."

"There's just as much charm in being simple as there is in being complex, thus has not being overwhelmed by all the charisma," the man said lightly.

"What is your name again?" Lightning asked bluntly.

"I'm Noctis," he said evenly. It has been a week after all and she was occupied then with settling into the apartment. Despite how many days passed them, he had yet to forget hers. Noctis hid a suave smile by taking a sip.

* * *

**truthfully, and all my past readers probably know, but i don't like Snow, and i do disprove of his and Serah's engagement. in FF13, Serah is 18 and Snow is 21, from what i have seen, and i have seen it a lot, even with my cousin who married around 20 and is now divorced not even a few months into it; getting married about this age really is the worst choice for anyone to make. **

**at this age, people are changing and shaping into themselves; a lot of lovers from high school break apart at this time because they literally grow apart and change too much. i can see Serah and Snow being close, but as lover at this age and time? no, i wouldn't expect their marriage too last, especially by how immature and naive he can be, not saying that he is all the time, but usually, he is pretty naive and childish. **

**probably in my late twenties and above would i start considering marriage, even then, i want to have dated my lover for a long time and live alone with him for a good couple of years to see if it really would work out. **

**sometimes, it happens and works out, but that's usually very very rare. from what i've seen, your future lover will be found during and after college, by then, you know who you are and where you are in life. **

**and so concludes my rant on marriage.**


	3. III

**III.**

She should never have let him in. She should never have made the silent invitation, show that it was ok for him to drop by. All because she couldn't stand stupid solitude and the stupid silence that came with it. It reminded her of a time when her home was still and quiet, hardly any life seemed to be alive and for hours, it was only her own breathing that she could hear when Serah finally fell asleep, her cheeks wet as she cried for the empty master's bedroom.

Solitude and silence remind her of that time; more so the silence if anything. She hated silence and knowing there wasn't another there.

Stupid, stupid Lightning.

She felt like a child cringing during a thunderstorm whenever she was in a muted home. She just couldn't stand it.

And now she was suffering for it.

Stupid Lucis and its ridiculously cold winter that actually snowed. SNOWED!

Of course it was the bane of her existence that dragged her down.

In Bodhum and the rest of Cocoon, snow and cold was a myth. It was a child's dream and it didn't exist because it was always too warm to happen. Not with Lucis. It snowed last night, reaching the forties and warming up to sixties. The drastic change was too much for Lightning to brace herself for.

Everything here in Lucis was something Lightning still had yet to brace for.

Lucis is nothing like Bodhum. It was nothing like Cocoon.

Which lead to her current predicament.

Stupid cold.

Stupid snow.

Stupid fever.

Stupid Lucis.

Stupid silence.

Stupid Lightning.

Stupid Noctis.

For stupidly arriving at the worst time possible. It was like he had a sixth sense and knew that today wasn't a good day and so he had to show. The worst of it, he knew that she was there, ignoring him when he was at her door. She didn't know how, but he _knew. _

So now, here she was, cocooned in the thickest blankets she could find with the dark haired youth acting as her maid, refusing to leave till she was better. It was like she and Serah were never apart, only "Serah" was a handsome young man that seems to have taken a surprising interest in her.

There was a pat on the top of her blanket and Lightning heard his muffled voice promising her soup. Grumbled, she slowly weaved herself out of her blanket shell, glaring at him groggily. A glare that would have made Snow back off a couple of feet. They were used to each other enough that her brother-in-law hardly ran away anymore.

Unlike Snow though, Noctis merely smiled, holding out the bowl to her. Narrowing her eyes, Lightning took then pulled the blankets over her head and hiding herself away in heavy cloak of blankets, shivering as she was re enveloped in warmth.

"You really can't stand the cold can you?" Noctis mused aloud, smirking at her with a tease. Lightning didn't bother answer, humming contently as she sipped the warm liquid, soaking in the warmth that came from the bowl.

"Its only sixty one degrees outside Light," he went on, trying to get a rise out of her.

He was successful.

With a loud growl, Lightning bit out, "I'd like to see you in my hometown."

Noctis chuckled at that, leaning back in his seat. "You probably do come from a hot place, don't you?" he asked humorously. No one got sick because of it being sixty one degrees outside.

Lightning hummed, confirming his answer as she took another bite of her soup.

"You never told me where you came from," Noctis went on, leaning on his hand as he watched her eat. "Tell me about it."

Lightning slipped down the rest of her soup before leaning out of the blankets and resting in on a near end table at the end of her couch. Once the bowl was safely set aside, she turned to the expectant man, watching her eagerly, like a child about to be told a story. Lightning breathed in, her mouth opening to tell him her tale, and Noctis leaned forward slightly, ready to clear away some of the mystery that was Lightning.

"No," Lightning said, bluntly and easily before pulling the blanket back over her head and burying herself under the heap, soaking in as much warmth as she could get from them. She was completely oblivious to her unwanted guest's reaction. His jaw hanging down, a look of raw disappointment on his face as he stared at the cocoon before him.

"Lightning," he whined, poking at the blanket.

His only reply was a grumble and a shift away from his reach. When he followed after her, he was kicked away none-to-gently by the sick and cold woman under the blankets. Half grumbling half smirking, Noctis decided to humor her and drew away, taking the bowl away into the sink. Just as he set it down, the phone blared to life, bringing out a growling groan to patient.

"SHUT UP!"

Rolling his eyes with a chuckle, Noctis quickly snatched the phone, silencing it before it could wail again.

"Hello," Noctis said easily, peeking around the corner to see that the heap of blankets adjusted herself so that she was stretched out on the couch... at least, he thought she was. He wasn't for sure.

_"Sergeant Farron?" _the voice on the other end asked, suspicion laced in their words at the male voice that answered. Noctis blinked in surprise and recognition. "Leon?" he asked softly, careful to keep his voice down as he slid away from the door, moving farther away from Lightning.

It was quiet on the other end before the caller responded, _"Noctis?" _

"Did you just say _Sergeant _Farron?"

_"...What in the world-what are you doing over there? You know Sergent Farron?"_

"Sort of," Noctis said, frowning at the door way towards the den. "She's really a Sergeant? In the military?" He never would have imagined. Sure, Lightning held herself differently than most women; he almost mistook her as someone high class. But a soldier?

_"Remember I told you that we were getting outside help with our system?"_

"_She's _the one that's improving our forces?!"

_"I knew you weren't listening to me when I was telling you this!"_ Leon hissed on the other side of the line. _"You know, I shouldn't be surprised. No matter how many times I tell you something, goes in one ear and out the other. _Yeah Leon, I hear you, meeting soon, yeah yeah..._ and then you forget it and its five wasteful minutes of: _There's a meeting and you didn't tell me?! _Why do I even bother telling you anyt__hing these days-"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Noctis cut off, "but you knew that they were sending a-"

_"A woman?"_

"Well, yeah, I mean, I thought they were sending some dude named Ricky or..."

_"At least you were _some_ attention. General Rygdea, he's the one that suggested Farron and sent her here. You know, I did tell you that she was coming and who she was but did you listen? No. I even told you that you were supposed to join us in meeting her, but did you come? No. You didn't come and-"_

_"Leon!" _Noctis hissed.

_"Well it is true," _Leon put in. _"Hey, how did you meet her? I didn't foresee any chance of you two crossing paths."_

"I was picking something up for Prompto, remember he was pressured into moving into the palace for a while? Turns out she's moving into his old place."

_"...Don't you still have his spare key?"_

Noctis smirked, glancing back to make sure Lightning was still on her couch. "No, not anymore."

_"Noct don't lie to me."_

"I'm not lying," he insisted.

_"Noct, I've practically grown up with your dad and practically raised you. You both are horrible liars."_

Noctis huffed at that.

_"Look, I don't know what you're intentions are with Sergeant Farron, and I'm not sure if I want to know. Just make sure it doesn't get in the way of her job got it?"_

"Yes sir," Noctis said automatically.

_"...And be sure to tell her your own profession."_

And with that Leon hung up. Not even asking for an explanation as to why Lightning wasn't in today. Instinctively, Noctis had a fair idea when Leon was assuming. Flushing in both embarrassment and agitation, he slammed the phone back into place, stomping out of the kitchen, mentally cursing Leon over and over again in his head.

The ruckus he made woke Lightning and he froze when he saw the out of place pink pop up and stare at him, surrounded by her dark blankets and sheets.

"Who was it?" she asked him, her voice husky and low, with a slight growling croak in it.

"Missed call," Noctis said.

She stared at him, her aqua eyes peering into his dark cobalts, judging and considering. Noctis knew that she saw through his lie, he could see it in her hard gaze. Luckily for him, for the moment, she was too tired to care. With a grumble, she adjusted herself and slid back under the covers, leaving him alone in the apartment with his own thoughts.

He nearly sighed in relief at this.

Tell Lightning his profession, tell her what he was to do in his future and what he was doing now. He knew without a doubt that it would change things between. it usually always did, even when he was a kid. He didn't have any plans to tell her nor did he wish too. For as long as he could, he'd try and keep it secret. She didn't need to know and things didn't need to be awkward between them. He grimaced at the idea of dropping by and Lightning trying to make the place fancy enough for him or different.

He wouldn't have that. He would make sure with all his power, that she would never find out.

* * *

**i suspect that Lightning wouldn't do well in cold climates since Bodhum is a tropical area and the rest of Cocoon looked to be pretty warm in temperature as well; even Pulse looked warm. though its not for sure. i don't think Lightning would make a fun sick person either, she probably hates the idea of being taken cared of.  
**

**Cor Leonis is one of the playable characters in FFXV and is the head of the Royal Guard, he is 42 and looks like he might die, or i'm suspecting something bad will happen to him; 42 is the age that misfortune befalls men, or so the FF wiki put down about him. **

**either way, seems like the guy Lightning should work with while making the military system better. **

**up to this point, Noctis and Lightning had no idea what the other did for a living. till now, noctis knows, lightning still has let to learn of his job/position.  
**

**next chapter we have a special guest coming and he'll be appearing for quite a few chapters. **

**till next time ^^**


	4. IV

**soooooooooooooo sorry for the slow updates, i just got into Harvest Moon and its been _eating my life away! _and i just can't stop! D: damn game addiction. **

* * *

"You do have the right idea," Lightning put in as she walked down the palace halls with Cor Leonis, the head of the Royal Guard and the one she was enlisted to help; the older man walked steadily beside her, listening intently as Lightning reviewed them. Today, the two watched the royal guards blend in with the citizens, something the GC worked specifically well with. "But you are facing the same problems that PSICOM usually faces," she went on critically, "any normal citicen wouldn't notice a thing since they aren't looking, and can mistake the way the guards were dressed as someone of wealth just wandering around; but for a suspicious criminal keeping watch, there's nothing more obvious then people wrongly dressed hanging out in an area far longer than they should. Even if they're waiting for someone, its not human nature to stay still."

"So moving around occasionally," Cor Leonis added to his growing list.

"Also picking the right wear," Lightning put in. "Having the right choice of clothes for each area is a big help, and spreading it out. Like today int he market, there could have been a few shoppers, a beggar, maybe someone as a merchant themselves." Lightning paused slightly, tilting her head as she mused to herself. "Its not often that you do have to go out and under cover is it?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Cor Leonis confirmed. "The king hardly leaves the castle, the prince is the real one that leaves, but he's always in good hands... mostly anyway."

"Mostly?" Lightning asked, arcing a brow.

"Well," Cor Leonis cracked a fond grin, "he has his own personal squadron you could say. A bodyguard that I trained personally myself, an adviser, and... a sniper lets say."

"...An adviser?" Lightning asked.

Cor Leonis laughed. "Doesn't sound too compatible, does it? He can fight as well as the others, and is a brilliant strategist."

Lightning hummed, thinking of her own infamous skill that got her through most of the ranks, along with her skill; though not her attitude, that was for sure. Just the mere memory of her time in military school brought a fond almost nostalgic smirk to her face. Those few years were both frustrating and endearing... though over the experience really was the former. "I might have to meet him sometimes," she said aloud, curious to compare their strategies.

Beside her, Cor Leonis smirked, his eyes catching something ahead. "It might be soon," he voiced with a slight snicker. Raising a brow at his tone, Lightning turned her head in the direction that he was looking at, trying to see what he was staring at, only for a dark blur to dart into the shadows down the hall.

Narrowing her eyes, Lightning was about to approach and see what that was, only for Cor Leonis to grasp her shoulder, tugging her back with a good natured laugh. "Come on Farron! How about showing us how to really blend in, I heard you can be quite an actress when you want to be."

Before Lightning had a chance to argue or try to get away, she was dragged off and away from that suspicious shadow.

Covered in shadows, Noctis sighed in relief as Leon dragged Lightning away. He had nearly walked right out into the open right where Lightning could have easily seen him. He could already see Lightning jumping on him about being here in the palace grounds. He had yet to figure out an excuse for him being there, a good and reasonable excuse.

Maybe as a guard working under Leon?

Noctis grimaced.

He could already see Leon taking advantage of that. All the drills Leon would put him through, he'd catch him up on all the things the prince purposely skipped. He was already feeling exhausted just thinking of all the things he'd have to do so Lightning wouldn't suspect him.

The things he did for this grouch.

He sighed, at least she was a fun grouch, and easy to poke fun at.

* * *

If there was one thing Lightning liked about her apartment, it was close to the palace. Close was a good twenty minute walk, but with the cool weather here, it did make the walk more enjoyable... though she still wishes it was warmer. Grumbling under her breath, she tugged her jacket closer, shivering at a stray gust of wind breezing by.

Stupid Lucis and its stupid winter.

She was going to tell that to Noctis the next time she dropped by. His nation was stupidly cold.

She could already hear his comeback._"I bet you're nation is stupidly hot!"_

For him, it certainly was. She didn't foresee him lasting long in Bodhum, especially during the summer. The thought brought an evil smile to her lips. Maybe she would drag him to Bodhum sometime in the middle of summer.

Then again maybe not... Snow always came over because of Serah, and Lightning remembered that the oaf did nothing but whine and moan about the heat.

The last thing she might be in the mood for were two full grown men moaning about the heat while she coped with it herself. Knowing Noctis, he would pull off something like that. She had a feeling that he was spoiled as a kid... and still was. He had all these quirks and certain ways that he wanted everything, thankfully, he could be open enough and tolerable for foods and drinks... sometimes.

No matter what he said, it was still his fault that last night's dinner was burnt; he trapped her in a serious discussion, he had no right complaining about the taste-

Lightning paused, glancing behind her at the shadowed ally, though she was sure to turn her head to make it look like she was eyeing street signs. Not long after she left the palace, she felt like she had been followed the whole way through. Now she was five minutes away from her apartment and the feeling has let to leave. As much as she desired to be home as soon as possible, she didn't want a random creeper seeing where she lived. Maybe she could walk around some more and explore the area-

"Ye lost 'abe?" a crooked voice poke out, interrupting her thoughts and Lightning turned, automatically wrinkling her nose, to see some drunken business man coming towards her, his face flushed red as his blurred eyes were locked on her. Ignoring him, Lightning walked away, only to be grabbed tightly by her elbow, being sharply tugged back. "Don egnore meh!" the man hiccuped, glaring at her with an angry pout. A pout that would have made any woman fall for him, or so in the drunk's mind; in her eyes though, it was an ugly sneer.

Before Lightning could draw away and send her infamous fist at his nose, a large and notable growl rose up behind them both, right out the ally. Both turned and watched a large, lion like creature stepped out, its fur a sun baked red with a darker umber brown mane. Markings were found on its shoulders and thighs and even on its face right below its eyes, one amber while the other was gone with a long scar replacing it; feathers tangled up in its mane, and golden bracelets letched above its paws. The biggest most notable feature was the flame tipped tail flickering dangerously as it swayed, the creature growling like a dog as it slowly approached, the evident click of claws on the stone ground ringing out loudly for them both to hear.

"De 'ell?" the drunk uttered, quickly letting Lightning go and stumbling back, his eyes locked on it. It simply snapped its jaws and bore its teeth at the man, and that was all it took to send the man away, running away and leaving her to deal with the beast. Her hands rested on Blazefire, ready to pull it out when the beast charged at her, but the creature merely stared at her, sitting back on its honches and observing her, mirroring her curious and guarded gaze.

"You're the one that's been following me, aren't you?" Lightning mused aloud to herself.

Its tail flickered, still watching her.

When she still didn't get any hostile moves from it, she cautiously moved her hand away, waiting for that promising crouch or lunge. When it made no move, she slowly walked by it and towards her apartment building, its eye following her as she went. She stopped whens he reached the steps, turning back to it.

"It'll be cold tonight," she said, watching as its wolf like ears perked up at her words, listening intently. "How about you stay the night... as thanks."

As curious and unsure as she was, it rose up, slowly following after her on silent and well placed steps till it was at her side, then both walked steadily up the steps and towards her temporary home.

* * *

Its been a few days since that close call Noctis was still a little wary in taking the chance to drop by Lightning's. Even if she managed to get a glimpse of him, her sharp eyes could easily recognize him if they did. In a couple of days, he hoped that shadow she saw would be forgotten.

To help with the distraction, he got a hold of her favorite wine, _Solo Lobo._ This will helpfully even the odds and provide the necessary distraction so Light would forget about what she might have seen in the palace. Or so he hoped.

Clutching his wine, Noctis made his way to her apartment, surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Lightning usually locked her door... stepping in, he was only to get one step before something large and red blocked him, strong jaws snapping at him while a yellow eye blazed fiercely. So surprised, he nearly lost his grip on the wine.

Before Noctis couldn't even do anything, Lightning walked by, glanced their way and simply said, "Down Red, he's a guest."

And just like that, the lion like creature backed off, leaving the gawking man standing stiffly at the door, though it sat close, watching him intently.

"Light," he called out, not daring himself to move from his spot by the door.

"Yes?" she drawled out from the other room.

"What...is this?" he went on.

Finally Lightning appeared again, leaning out and peering at him. "This is Red, he helped me a few days ago so I'm letting him stay."

"Oh... do you know what it...he is?"

"No idea, I was hoping you did."

"None."

"Alright, well dinner is ready, just set the wine down on the counter."

Red's eye narrowed as he glared up at Noctis while the prince uttered a slightly meek ok, carefully and slowly creeping around the large red lion. When Red snapped at him, Noctis practically leaps away, running towards the kitchen, ignoring Lightning's baffled stare while her guest watched him go with an amused eye.

* * *

**you know, it always bugs me seeing and reading the stories where lightning gets overpowered by some creep and is rescued; unless she's given like a good reason to be weak at the moment, like still recovering from a blow or sick, i don't see a reason for her to "freeze up" in shock and fear and let them have their way with her till her savior appears. **

**she'd probably smash their face in, especially if she was emotional, when lightning's emotional, it leads to anger and we all know how much of a punch lord she is. that violent temper of hers is probably the biggest difference between her and cloud. **

**don't ask me why red xiii/nanaki is here; i've been wanting to write him as a close companion for lightning for a looooonng time and i hardly ever see any fics with him so i thought, why not? i saw it as a good chance to write him for once.  
**

**i don't know if i'll have him talking in this fic or not. **


	5. V

Lightning twitched slightly at the sight before her. Something she was afraid that she might get used seeing.

Before her, slumped over her couch was Noctis, laying face down with a heavy air around, and she could feel it slowly spread throughout her whole apartment.

That was the last thing this hard working soldier needed.

Sighing to herself, Lightning closed the door behind her, glancing down to see Red curled up on the floor, looking up at her with his single amber eye, his tail wagging slightly in greeting. She glanced at Noctis then back at him, raising a brow. The lion merely rolled his eye before laying back down and presumably back to sleep. Shaking her head, frowned at the man. Stepping over to him, she got down to business.

"How'd you get in my apartment?" she demanded looming over the still man.

He merely moan, lazily and weakly waving her off, much to her aggravation. It reminded her of Rygdea and the days she had to wake him up whenever Cid was too lazy. Since he wanted to act like a Rygdea, she'll do what she did to get him out of bed. "Get up now, or else I'll roll you off my couch." He moaned again, turning his head to her and staring up at her with a groggy pout. "Mmmmmm...sleeeeep," he droned out.

"How'd you get in my apartment?" she repeated impatiently.

Another loud, dragging moan was her response.

"Did Red let in?" she asked, seeing the lion jerk in the corner of her eye, scowling slightly at the accusation.

"Nnnnnnn."

"How did you get in here Noctis..."

"I had uh key," he mumbled out at last.

"...when did I give you a key?"

"You gave it to me," he insisted.

She frowned, trying to remember a time she did give him a key. Nothing sparked her memory, she didn't remember ever reaching her hand out and offering the man a key to her apartment, even if he visited enough that he practically lived here. She sighed slightly at that thought, imagining what would happen if he ever answered the phone when Serah called. The excitement her little sister would have, all the stories that she would tell too eagerly... Lightning would never hear the end of it!

Groaning at her self inflicted headache, she grumbled out, "What are you doing here?"

"Tired. Relaxing."

"...that's it?"

"Hmhm."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "You can't keep coming over here just because you want a nap."

Finally his eyes opened as he pouted up at her, mildly glaring up at her. A pout she quickly recognized. It was the puppy pout...something Serah mastered at a young age to help get her way, because her tough sister would always break if she stuck out her lip just right and stared up at her with big eyes and tilt her head just so...

Then she passed that on to Hope, not giving the soldier a day of rest and now Noctis figured it out!

A low growl caught Lightning's attention and she turned to see her lion's head tilted just so, staring up at her with one big eye. Lightning jerkily pointed her forefinger at him, hissing, "Don't you start." The lion merely grinned, pulling back his lips and showing all his teeth as he quietly laughed at her.

Stupid lion.

"Why do you always come here?" she asked sighing to herself as she slumped back in a near seat, running her hand down her face tiredly.

"Comfy," he mumbled out, an amused, sleepy smile gracing his lips, his earlier agitation gone as he relaxed back onto the couch. "Its easy to be around you," he went on.

Red snorted loudly while Lightning herself blinked down at the man oddly, a strange sort of bubble of emotion flickering in her at his words. Her? Comfortable? That was something Lightning never thought she'd hear put together. She made it clear that they were not to go together; only the ones that pushed past her attitude offered such words to her, but even they went through a rough patch before she mellowed out before them.

With Serah, its always a mix of ups and downs, especially since the two sisters had such different views. Hope she pushed constantly, improving him in her eyes and helping him grow stronger, with a growing understanding between the two.

And even Snow...

No, not Snow. He annoyed her enough that she wouldn't allow such comforts around them, not for a good couple of years and he matured. Even Hope, still fourteen, was more mature than the oaf.

And now there's Noctis, a big mix of childishness and maturity. He was lazy, insistent, eager, mysterious, and intelligent. He always caught her off guard, like now; and she still knew next to nothing about him, much to her frustration. Why did this man have such an interest? Would she ever know? It was almost like he fell from the sky by he appeared in her life and still stuck around. What was it that brought him to her? She was a battle worn soldier, having little patience for anyone, and only a small handle had it.

Why would this young man even take an interest?

...how old was he anyway?

Shaking her head, Lightning looked down, blinking to see Noctis staring up at her face intently.

"What?" she demanded.

"You know you're face changes a lot when your thinking," he said absently, like he was watching a show on tv.

Scowling darkly at him, Lightning grabbed a near pillow and tossed it hard at him before stamping away, ignoring his complaints and grumbles.

* * *

**i don't know about you guys but i just can't wrap my mind around how old noctis could be, early twenties, i'm sure about that...maybe 21? that seems to be a popular age for the heroes of FF. i know cloud was 21 in FF7 and lightning was 21 in FF13, Cecil is 20 in 4, Firion unknown, Bartz 20...17 also seems to be quite popular too: Tidus, Squall, Vaan...Zidane is 16**

**so yeah the popular age numbers over all seem to be 17 and 21...i think its safe to say that Noctis is 21 or older, under the impression that they stick around these ages for their main hero**


	6. VI

**what if i told you this chapter was the main reason XIII was started? X)**

* * *

Lightning sighed as she slowly eased herself down into the tub, the warm water quickly enveloping her, and making it quite a welcoming sensation to her wary body. Today was her first day off. The first one in the four months since she's been here; and she was going to relish it.

She could just imagine Amodar and Serah's surprised and delight; Lightning Farron, the most serious workaholic ever to join the GC, that loathes breaks of any kind; was ready for her day off.

She was sure she'd never hear the end of it if they found out.

But as she discovered, apparently even she needed breaks and even wanted them. Here, working with this military up to Guardian Corp standard; was a lot harder than she had originally thought. She didn't realize how badly they really needed help; she was practically redesigning their whole system. Cor Leonis desired their system to be more modern than they were, and they were more old fashioned than she was used too. Though they covered the basics of wars and all that would be needed there, for civilians and blending in with their environment, that was a lot of cover, to point out, and habits to break. Some were too stiff, some were openly unsure; none were relaxed in the open envioment full of normal people.

Lightning sighed, her head aching as she thought of recruits.

Leonis also asked her to mentor all their new recruits and give them some pointers on what GC rookies were being taught today.

That was forty eight recruits to over and teach in a wee; some were even the same group over again for the ones that signed up for advance, specifically, to become royal guards.

Not that she minded working with recruits, she's worked with some before Hope, becoming the infamous slaver among the other possible teachers, a slaver a lot of students quickly learned to dread. After working with Hope, dealing with recruits became a bit more bearable, but she still preferred mentoring rookies that were already in the program and knew where they stood in the military.

Here, she mostly got kids that just recently joined, still figuring out their strong points and what they would do in the military, if they stayed in.

If there was one thing that all GC knew about Lightning, was that she didn't baby anything or anyone... though Serah and Hope seemed to be the exceptions... not that no one there or here had to know; and the recruits here were quickly catching and learning that. Despite her unfortunate delicate appearance, they were quickly learning that she was scarier than any behemoth they would ever face in their whole life.

Red was an even nicer addition to her life her, he was quite encouraging for the recruits to really run.

Lightning perked up, listening to her door open and close. When she didn't hear Red growl or any frantic jumble of a fight, she relaxed back in her tub, knowing it was Noctis. He's become a natural sight around her, to a point this was his second house. She really didn't get why he liked hanging around her so much, and why she was willing to let him in. Maybe it was because she was always used to having someone in her home with her.

Serah lived with her a good while, someone else in their family would drop by and hang for a good few days, Hope came every weekend he had so spend with his godmother and other family members that hung around in Bodhum.

With Noctis being here all the time, it was getting to a point that she was starting to think that they were becoming _too_ comfortable with each other. He was here all the time it seems, even slept over a few times, taking her couch and refusing to get up. Sometimes he brought items with him, sometimes documents for him to work on and they both would wind up slumping over her table, both working on their own thing.

Which brought the curiosity.

What _did_ Noctis do for a living?

He never talked about it, and the few times she poked him about it he dodged and diverted the conversation, asking her about Cocoon, Bodhum, and her family. She was keenly aware of what he was doing, she just has to wonder why.

Likely she'll find out one of these days. _Something _seems to always happen.

Like at this moment.

Lightning froze when she heard a familiar and foreboding click. Looking up, she watched with wide eyes as her bathroom door started to open, the dark hair of the prince coming into view as he started to slip in, only to freeze as well when their eyes connected, the shock freezing them both at the unexpected sight, a healthy blush rising to the man's cheeks as he gawked.

When Red appeared behind him and snorted loudly, Lightning finally snapped out of it.

_"NOCTIIIISSS!"_

He barely had any time to close the door before the bar of soap hit him.

_"Sorry!"_ came his voice from the other side, sounding sheepish and delighted. For a moment, Lightning was tempted to throw something else at the door, her face coloring darkly. Out of all things to happen, it had to be this?! This was worse than the when she first joined the GC and all the boys tried peeking at her.

_"Hey Light...?" _Noctis' voice resonated, breaking her raging thoughts and bitter memories. _"You... you almost done in there?"_

Her shampoo was flung violently at the door, silencing the man on the other side.


	7. VII

**its half way over guys! ...well, sorta X) **

**as a heads up, the last few chapters might be something completely different than the course it was taking so far, i know i want to write a chapter for Stray to see which plot i want because i have two possible plots and we could either get kitty lightning or kitty noctis...might end up doing both i dunno. **

**so yeah, the last couple chapters will be different than the course that this story is going, so don't be too surprised with the sudden change! it'll probably be the last 2 to 4 chapters. **

* * *

Despite how tiring this job was, Lightning did thoroughly enjoy it.

Specifically with moments like this.

Looming over the training area, Lightning slowly walked along the upper railing, offering a stand for the mentors to look down from at the training recruits and to catch everything that went down below. For the moment, all the recruits were running with Red hot on their heels, darting around and snapping at any that were trying to drift away from the group. Lightning smirked down at the group, nostalgic memories coming over her eyes as she watched them run. It brought her back to the time where she was one of them, pushing her limits to see how fast and long she could run.

Back then, there wasn't such a drive to move except their own determination and the sharp shouts of their teachers pushing them on. As good as it was to push yourself, it was hard to do when exhausted. Lightning remembered that the training itself did little to prepare her for running from a real behemoth, or lobo.

So for every once a week, she brought Red in to chase these boys. They learned their limits and got faster and more durable, and Red got some entertainment and excise.

The boys were so skeptical the first time she brought Red. First it was what sort of creature he was, and that he was really her pet. When she had informed them that he would help with training, there was even more skepticism on how the large lion like creature would help. The answer came when she sicked him on them.

Overall, she was delighted to find that they were improving. They were getting faster, could run longer, and much, much better reflexes; especially since Red would completely destroy their clothes if they weren't fast enough.

Pulling out a ball, Lightning bounced it in her palm before shouting, "Grenade!" and threw it down at the center of the group. They all dove to the side, even Red, as the small ball hit the ground below, exploding into blue paint that flew everywhere. Taking a moment to pause, Lightning peered down to see who had blue on them, and was quite satisfied to see that those that did only had to drops dotted on them.

They were getting much, much better.

"Alright girls," she declared as they slowly rose up, straightening and peering up at her steadily; like good soldiers. "I'm satisfied enough that we'll be moving onto the next course." They all perked, some subtly, others openly smiled in pure relief that they were no longer running.

"Despite this though, I don't want you lot to stop running. Five miles a day."

The area was filled with groans, even from her more serious students. Rolling her eyes, she went on. "Its good to keep up your leg strength, especially since we'll be focusing on increasing and improving your other strengths. I understand that some of you need encouragement to run... for that reason, you can join me and Red in the morning." All the boys glanced over at the lion sitting down near them, flashing them a smile full of teeth. "If I see any of you slacking, you _will _be joining me and Red. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded, paling as they watched the lion slink up to join his mistress, his flamed tip swaying behind him.

"Dismissed," Lightning eased as Red slid up alongside her, all the boys rushing out.

Once they were all gone, she turned down to Red, weaving her fingers through his mane. "Did you have fun today?" she cooed, earning a confirmed purr from her comrade. Sighing to herself, she sat down, leaning against the wall while Red laid himself down beside her, purring contently while she ran her hand over his course fur.

No wonder Serah liked having a cat.

Though she did prefer this one compared to Snow, that cat was just a spoiled brat. Much like her soon to be brother-in-law that the cat was named after. Serah just spoiled that man and cat too much in Lightning's opinion. Its a wonder that they weren't jealous of one another with all that she does with and for them.

Her thoughts were broken when the door slid open, both she and Red perking up. Thinking it was one of her students, she leaned forward, only to blink in surprise at the sight of Noctis slipping into the room, rolling his shoulders as he tugged his black shirt off. Reflexively, Lightning drew back, keeping herself hidden as her cheeks warmed slightly before she realized that she was blushing.

She quickly scolded herself. She's seen plenty of men half naked in her military, some parts she didn't even need to see. There was no reason for her to react to this. When the sound of cloth being tossed aside, Lightning peeked back up, curious to see what Noctis was doing in the training room, much less why he was even in the castle at all. Curiously, she watched as he started to stretch and work out.

Was he a faculty member here? A part of the royal guard?

That possibility flew out the window when he disappeared in a flash, reappearing across the room, wielding a falchoin that looked like it had an engine attached to its hilt. With wonder, she watched as Noctis flew around the room, swinging his sword through the air and swiping at unseen enemies. It was almost like she was watch a l'Cie fight, but not even a l'Cie could be graced with these abilities, disappearing into air and then reappearing, even his weapon came out of thin air.

The closest in her group to this was probably her when she was a l'Cie with her grav con.

Lightning gripped the bars to the railing, resisting the sudden urge to dive down and lock blades with him. Its been a long time since she had a good spar, and seeing his capabilities laid out before her, she was tempted to go down and challenge him, to test her skills. She may not have magic anymore, but she could still match his speed.

But how did he have such skills and powers? There were no l'Cie in Lucis, as far as she knew. They shared the same death goddess though, so maybe they did have l'Cie...? Lightning merely shook her head, pushing the thoughts aside and watching Noctis dance around the arena, studying, criticizing, and comparing.

Over all, he was a good fighter, could give anyone in her family and in the GC a run for their money, but he was arrogant and sure, she could tell by his stance and movements. It was almost like he had complete control over the situation, in his mind with this mental battle, he did. She really wanted to see how he'd fair in the battles she fought with chaos everywhere and control was the last thing any of them had.

How well would he fair?

Red shifted, and Lightning turned her attention back to the door, watching as three other men slipped inside, Noctis pausing at the sight of them, his falchoin disappearing as he turned them. Lightning narrowed her eyes as Noctis met the three, a few words bouncing through the air as she struggled to hear what they said.

He was familiar with them. That much was evident by his posture and how he moved around them, with all of them. He was open with them and vice versa. Sighing, Lightning slid away, leaning against the wall and keeping hidden from sight, running her hand through Red's fur. Why the man was so intent on hiding his life from her was a complete mystery from her. She didn't know what he did for a living, she didn't know these men he was talking too, she didn't know anything about his life.

While he knew hers well enough.

"What am I going to do with him?" she softly asked Red. Her lion merely tilted his head up at her, staring up at her with one large, apologetic amber eye. Red didn't know either. She scratched him behind his ears, easing away his apology and smiling at the deep purr that rumbled out of his throat.

They'd know the mystery of Noctis soon enough, she was sure, they just had to wai-

_"We're going to need a prince tonight." _

Lightning froze at the loud voice, suspiciously reminding her of Snow; though more at his words. Prince? Ligtning really didn't know much on how the government is run here since it was nothing like Sanctum; but she did have the basics idea of it, ruled by a single man they call a king.

Wasn't a prince the son of a king? Next in line to rule?

That was her understanding.

Drawing away from Red, she crept closer, watching as Noctis scoffed and shook his head at the blonde, she could hear his distant grumbles bouncing off the walls, the other men joining in and confirming what she heard.

_"Best behav... Princess Stel... treaty..."_

The rest escaped her, especially as the four drew away and left the training area, but Lightning got all that she needed. Nobles met with nobles; it was common knowledge, even on Cocoon. It'd made since for royals to only meet royals...

Noctis was a prince, or someone high class, that she was sure of.

And for the moment, she didn't know what to think of it.

* * *

Should she be angry?

Maybe.

Should she really care?

Maybe.

Lightning sighed as she mused to herself on the couch, debating on how to react to Noctis when he finally dropped by. She wasn't expecting him tonight, it sounded like there was something going on. Probably a good thing, to help her sort her thoughts.

It wasn't so much that he was a noble. Hope was a noble and she didn't treat him any different, she treated him like any other comrade struggling to survive and rely on each other. The same went for any other noble. They were merely men with more money than most people. So long as they didn't get in her way, she had no problems with them...

Even if some of aggravating half the time.

No, it wasn't Noctis being a noble that irked her, it was more of the fact that he hid it from her. What explanation did he have for that? No good ones as far as she could tell.

Grumbling, she glanced across from her, glaring at her sleeping lion sprawled out on his armchair. Lucky Red, not having a care in the world about Noctis' and his reasons. The man was just a man to the lion, someone else in his life besides her. What reason did he have to be so frustrated with him?

Besides occasionally stealing his steak.

Lightning wished she was just as fine with this as Red was. She wouldn't be brooding this evening away otherwise.

Stupid Noctis and his stupid secrets.

"Hey Light?"

Speak of the devil...

Lightning and Red both perked slightly, watch the doorway expectingly as Noctis slid into the den, a dark scowl on his face as he sat himself down on a near chair, mindful not to sit on Red again. "Mind if I crashed here tonight?" he bit out, Lightning hearing the retrain in his voice to keep him from snarling out.

"I guess the meeting with the princess didn't go well?" she offered carefully, watching him closely.

"It was tedious and boring!" he declared, slouching back in his seat and running his hand over his face. "There were so many unnecessary complications that it was just ridiculous. Tenebrea didn't want Lucis to go parading around their kingdom to get to Solheim, Lucis didn't want guns, Niflheim wanted everything; and then Princess Stella invited me to attend to one of her balls, ugh. Now I have to find a guest that'll go with me so she won't cling and..." Noctis trailed, slowly drawing his hand and away as he looked up at her.

Lightning sat still and calm, observing him while he rambled, her legs crossed as one foot tapped patiently as it inally clicked what he was just saying. "So," she said when the realization dawned on him. "You are prince of Lucis, aren't you Noct?"

"Uh...I can explain...?"

* * *

**serah has a cat named snow; not to be confused with her boyfriend... you know, as much as i'd love my boyfriend, i'm not sue if i ever would name my pet after him, that would just get confusing...  
**

**lightning isn't aware the powers the royal family have here in Lucis, and is still somewhat grasping the idea on how the government works here since there was no royalty of any kind on cocoon and mostly likely pulse as well.  
**

**now she knows! for the moment, i didn't feel like getting too into the details on how the rest of this conversation would go, though it doesn't end horribly for noctis... at least not too bad. **

**now for the drabble to continue with prince noctis and lightning's interactions~**


	8. VIII

**someone mentioned wanting a M and though i do want to write one sometime, i really don't see one popping up in XIII so far... there are ch 6 left so we'll see but i think its more likely for fiufio to become an M**

**so we'll see but its really unlikely for XIII**

**you know, over all, its fun to write stella. with all the personalities that people have for her of being a nice girl to a total bitch, she can be quite fun with all the possibilities XD so with a nice stella in my other story, falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus; i decided to have a blonde bithcy stella in this one.**

**and this will be her only appearance in XIII, she may appear in the last few chapters since those will be different so we'll see. and if she does, she may or maybe not be the same. **

* * *

Noctis could cry with how bored he was. He always hated these balls that nobles held in hopes of impressing other nobles. Maybe even swoo one desired into marriage, either by the desired noble themselves or their parents. For this reason, he was glad his father was too busy to attend tonight. He was talking about marriage recently and how he wanted grandchildren soon.

It seems he has this crazy idea that he wasn't going to live long enough to see them.

Noctis safely guessed that his father was merely starting t go through midlife crisis. He was in his forties now, it was around this age that they started that, wasn't it?

Humming to himself, Noctis started to yawn as he watched the overly dressed men and women dance with one another, Stella in the center, kind and flirtatious to every guest, though she kept glancing around, searching for him like he expected. His yawn was quickly cut off when a sandal dug a sharp heel into his shoe, earning a hiss and jerk from him. "Seriously Light?" he hissed, casting the woman he asked to attend with a dark look.

As expected, she was hardly intimidated with it, even after learning he was the prince of Lucis yesterday. She only scolded him for not trusting her to keep it thankfully, and hasn't treated him differently as of yet.

Though she did make him buy breakfast this morning, declaring that he was rich enough to treat her to a few meals.

Ignoring his glare, she nodded, smiling occasionally at each noble that came to talk to them, pressing the prince about Lightning's origins and their relations. Noctis did the best he could to draw attention away from that topic. If there was one thing that he liked about Lightning was that there wasn't any propaganda or judges around her.

He liked to keep it that way personally.

So most of the night was spent trying to convince the world that Light was merely a friend and trying to draw attention away from her. Not that it ever worked. Seeing someone with pink hair practically screamed attention here in Tenebrae, especially among most, if not all, the blondes in the area. It got to a point that the soldier dragged them both out of the center of the party and onto the sidelines and shadows, drawing away from most of the attention. From where he was, he could see Stella in the crowd, searching for him while she kept her fake, flirtatious smile on her face.

Here in the shadows and out of sight, Noctis relaxed, finding this to be more enjoyable than being in the actual center. He could see why most soldiers liked being along the wall. At the thought, he turned to Lightning, seeing her lean against the wall, relaxed and with her eyes closed as she listened to the hum of her party. He was sure, that even with her easy posture, she was listening and waiting for any trouble.

Leaning over slowly and making sure not to startle her, he breathed in, and then blow, right at her ear.

The reaction was immediate, though she didn't pull out her strange weapon like he hoped.

She jerked rigidly away, her face flushing red as she glared up at him darkly, her hand covering her ear. "Don't do that," she hissed at him. He merely chuckled, smirking at her. "You make it too easy," he said. Growling at him, her fist jutted out, slamming right into his arm. "Ow," he bit out, rubbing his newest bruise, but despite the pain, he simply couldn't stop smiling, snickering to himself that he found some way to crack the mask.

Should the future king take it as a bad sign that he wants to abuse this new discovery and power?

_"Noctis!" _came a delighted shriek that immediately ruined his mood. Both looking up, they saw Stella practially skip over to them, smiling brightly as she came, and it just kept getting bigger and bigger as she drew closer. "I've been looking everywhere for you-"

Stella froze though when she caught sight of Lightning. For a moment, she just stood there, a smile frozen on her face as she stared between the two, her eyes darting back and forth. Then her whole demeanor shifted. She stood up straighter, smiling charmingly as her calculating eyes swept over Lightning.

Noctis almost put himself in front of Light to block Stella's calculating stare, only for her to relax when she realized that Lightning wasn't one of their class; as if she knew Lightning didn't have have a chance.

Making Noctis frown darkly at her.

"Glad you could make it Noctis," Stella offered pleasantly. Noctis smiled a similar fake smile that she wore before. "Thank you for the invitation Stella, the party is marvelous," he offered politely, his smile not even close to reaching his eyes. Not that she noticed, beaming as brightly as she could, actually shooting a haughty glance at Lightning.

Despite the looks sent her way, the soldier stood still and calm, merely observing as she kept her face blank. Probably a smart thing to have for this situation. If there was a moment that she looked insulted or pissed with Stella, he didn't know what he'd do. So with the pleasantries aside, Stella should leave them now to treat her other guest.

Leaving was the last thing she did.

"So who is she? A new guard?" Stella pressed, this time openly staring at Lightning, making the solder and prince narrow their eyes. Lightning more at the attention on her and Noctis with how Stella didn't even consider the chance that Lightning was his _friend. _

_For now anyway._

"I asked Lightning to attend with me," he said carefully, his polite smile dropped as he gave her a hard stare.

"Oh... don't you usually come with your friends though? The boys?"

"I can't have girl friends?"

Stella laughed. "I'm sorry!" she giggled, "I'm sorry, but Noctis, she's a lowly soldier. Even your friend Prompto, despite how he's dressed, comes from a noble family." She turned to Lightning, smiling at her like she was some joke. "This is just a mere guard." Lightning twitched, narrowing her eyes at Stella. Still, she kept her mouth closed. This wasn't anything new after all. She's dealt with this similarly to PSICOM and from other nobles she had to meet. This wasn't anything new.

Stella then turned to Noctis, scolding him with a smile. "And Noctis, you're really not doing her any favors hanging around with her. As a prince you should be more aware of the women you hang around with."

"Excuse me?" Lightning growled, glaring at Stella. She blinked, a little surprise at her before continuing. "If you're looking to become more famous, I'm not too sure if this is something that you'd handle. The people are very judging and you could be ruining yourself Noctis. And he can ruin your life as well you know. You could be suspected to be a-"

"That's enough Stella."

When she looked up, she tensed when she saw the flaring blood red of his eyes glaring down at her darkly. For a second, she instinctively stepped back while Lightning eyed his eyes warily. "Lightning is a highly ranked soldier in the military, she was even personally asked to teach our soldiers. And you dare lecture me about who I'm around when you yourself is surrounded by men? Princesses can get away with that but not princes? Yo sure about this, Stella?"

Stella didn't respond. Slowly, she drew away and left. Leaving the fuming prince and the quiet soldier alone on their shadowed wall. "Shall we leave?" Lightning offered after while, after Noctis' eyes darkened back into blue and he slumped against the wall with a sigh. "Yeah," was all he managed out. "I'll drive," she said simply, resting her palm on his arm and leading him out, both ignoring the stares following after them.

"Thank you for that," she whispered as they slipped down into the garage where Noctis' fancy black car was waiting. "Stella was out of line," he stated simply, his eyes brightening again at the thought. Quickly she said, "You were just like my mom. It was... admiring. I actually find myself respecting you a bit more." It was successful in distracting him and keeping him from brooding the whole car ride home, but she didn't get the reaction she wanted; whatever that was. It was obviously not this.

_"What?" _his eyes returned to a normal blue as he gaped at her. "I remind you of your mom?!" he asked skeptically. Lightning shot him a dark look. "That's a real compliment you know. My mom was the strongest person in the world, unlike dad."

Noctis raised an eye brow down at her but kept quiet, letting Lightning talk. It wasn't often that she opened up like this. "My sister and I barely remember our dad. He... he was an idiot. A good man, but an idiot, and one of the worst fathers ever. He was hardly home, always doing what _he _thought was best. Got himself killed in an accident. My sister and I hardly noticed truthfully. He was never really home. It was always just mom. _She _was the one that was there, that took care of us, that stood with and for us. Not dad, he tried, I remember that he really did. But it never worked out because he stupidly did all the wrong things, got mixed up with the wrong crowds and did the wrong things.

"He liked to think he was doing us and the world a favor, making it better. But he was only making it worse, for us at least. That's why mom was the strongest person I know. She filled the gap that dad couldn't, even when she was going through his death, she poured her heart and soul on the both of us. Even when she was sick and dying, she put herself first..." They stopped by his car, Noctis securing her body against his as he listened, cracking a wry smile.

"I don't know if I come that close to compare," Noctis said, resting his cheek against her head. She weakly chuckled. "Don't humor yourself. But tonight... you sounded like her." She glanced up at him as he stared down at her. "It was unnecessary, and I'd be fine ignoring her, but either way, thank you."

* * *

**in a sense, lightning is wealthy and is or almost is a noble class in a way. ****take a look at lightning's house, its half way out in water. typically, house that are along or closer to any body of water are more expensive, so i'd say lightning is pretty close to being classed as a noble, maybe already there or just simply almost, especially with her being highly ranked in the military, the higher ranked you are, the more well known and the more of a noble the world will see you as. i don't know how highly ranked sergeats are, but i'm guessing its pretty high and quite a feat for someone her age to get. presumably anyway. anyone is welcome to correct me, i wouldn't mind learning more about where the ranks stand with military. **

**the deal with lightning's father, its mentioned that her father was similar to snow, easy going, passionate but unreliable and i think he wasn't around much for them, especially since each eidolon they have represents someone in their life. odin was described as a father figure for lightning, one she's probably desired and longed for quite a while with her own father who probably wasn't around much. **

**this is also why she hates snow so much, that he reminds her of her father and she fears that he is going to do the same thing to serah. and he does in FF13-2, when he left her for two years searching for lightning. never mind helping her through the loss of her sister or taking her with him. he left serah thinking he was doing a favor when all hew as really doing was making a big gap between them; this is one of the main reasons i support serah and noel. **

**the matter with prompto, i read up recently that he and noctis knew each other when they were kids even know he's from a different kingdom, mostly, he does come from a wealthy high class family. **

**you know, i feel a little bad for not including noct's friends as much as i should include them, or by how much they should be included in stories. usually its not often that you see them. you guys want to see them appear in XIII? and in more stories in general? i do want to try and include them more. **


	9. IX

**after three week school work won't be hectic and so i'll be able to write more update faster! ;D**

**till then, its more likely that XIII will be the only one to be updated for a bit, the other two stories, fiufio and SaHS won't get updated for a while, unfortunately.  
**

* * *

There was something... fishy going on.

That was the best word Ignis could use to describe this. More specifically, Noctis, the prince of Lucis and future king.

There was something off about him these days. When he could, he'd leave and disappear. After meetings, hang outs; he was simply gone. It didn't even look like he was sleeping in his own room anymore. He's heard the servants murmur amongst themselves how his room is barely used, only a few times a week.

And then the times that he is present, more specifically at meetings... Ignis shuddered slightly at the memory. Noctis may be his childhood friend and he really would stick with him through thick and thin, but making a face like that! Roughly ten minutes into any meeting, Noctis would close his eyes and just slowly smile. That's all he did.

An easy, dreamy, almost creepy smile.

Nothing ever scared the council members as much as this. Well, it was more concern than scare, but still. It creeped most of them out. And he was completely oblivious to them, simply smiling away, resting his head on his hand, not listening, or seeing the faces sent his way.

The king, Regis, of course, was the most concerned. Especially when this started.

And then he started worrying Ignis too. After a month of this, all the worries the king had were simply gone. When Noctis got that smile, so did the king. And it wasn't a laxed dreamy smile, it was a muted snicker. He smiled knowingly at his son, looking like he really wanted to laugh like a giddy kid. Only this seemed to be the only thing to snap Noctis out of his daze and the prince would instantly look up at his father, who reflexively straightened and kept a stern, neutral face.

Though the king still had a knowing glint in his eye, like he knew something that the rest didn't, and Noctis would glare at with annoyed disdain. And then the two just seemed to talk through their eyes with the prince pouting at his father while latter laughed at his son.

Was there something going on in this royal family of two that Ignis wasn't aware of? As the adviser, he should know, shouldn't he? But looking at the king's own adviser, his father, and seeing the man just as at a loss as he was, he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one in the dark and both royals were keeping them from something, but what?

"So... you think Noctis is on drugs?"

"No! ...Maybe... I don't know!" Ignis bit out with a huff. He should not have gone to these two. He realizes that now. Lazy, good for nothing Prompto sat back, smirking sat back on the couch while Ignis paced, Gladiolus watching them both neutrally.

"Something is going on," Ignis insisted. "I don't know what, but there is something, something the prince and king aren't telling us."

"Is it really something we should know?" Gladiolus voiced.

"Yeah," Prompto joined, "Noct has a right to a personal life."

"Not when it messes up his duties!"

Prompto snickered at the word duties.

"Maybe its a phase?" Gladiolus offered. "The king obviously knows about it, he doesn't seem worried. He seems more excited if anything."

"And you don't find that to be suspicious?"

"Well..." Gladiolus couldn't argue to that. The normally strict man was bouncing in his seat like a five year old about to get a treat. He couldn't deny _that_ was a bit worrisome.

"Dudes, seriously," Prompto said, "if its some royal family thing going on, let it be. We'll find out sooner or later."

"Easy for you to say," Ignis grumbled, "you're not future adviser or head of the royal guard."

"Actually I'm not that worried Ignis..."

"Just take a chill pill Ig."

"I'll do that the day you're serious."

"Guys..."

"Being serious is just a headache, I can tell just by looking at you."

"Don't start..."

"Don't tempt me to use this katana..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Or what? The worst you can do is shred up my clothes."

"...Did you guys know I just got a kitten?"

"I was thinking of doing much worse than making you nude."

"Murder?"

"And I went out with a chocobo, just so you guys know, and we'll have mutant babies."

"Obviously I can't go that far, but I was thinking along the lines of attacking the lower region."

"...Not my mini man!"

"Mini... man?"

They all paused, turning to see Cor Leonis standing in the doorway, staring at them. His hands still resting on the knob, silently considering just leaving quietly.

"Hey Leon!" Gladiolus said quickly, smiling at his mentor while Ignis murmured immediate apologies while Prompto looked away with a grumble, his face flushing slightly. Cor Leonis shook head, heading straight for the coffee maker. It was unfortunate that out of this whole castle, this was the only room that had it. Why did he always end up walking into odd conversations like these?

_I don't want to know, _was all he could think as he turned it on, letting the water warm and steam. Just a few more minutes and Leon could escape.

"Excuse me Cor Leonis?"

Or not.

"Yes Ignis?" he asked, not even bothering to turn to the young adviser. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Ignis asked him, "With Noctis I mean, specifically."

"Prince Noctis? Oh you have nothing to worry about. Its just a bad case of love bug." At the sound of a beep, Leon smiled, aw sweet coffee. Pouring it into his cup, he turned to say farewell only to freeze at the sight before him and the realization.

Prompto had fallen off the couch, Gladiolus gaped, and Ignis stared, gaping as well.

"...Did... I say that out loud?" Leon asked carefully.

"Love bug?!" Prompto exclaimed. "Noct's got a girl?!"

"It is a girl right?" Gladiolus asked, smirking while his eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Gladiolus! And what do you mean love bug?! What, he, what's going on?!"

Cor Leonis sighed. "You sure I can't just pay each of you thirty and you forget I said anything?" Prompto and Gladiolus perked. "That sounds good to me." "Sure!"

"Absolutely not," Ignis cut off, staring at Leon sternly. "What is going on?"

Leon sighed again, dragging it out with a huff. What was with kids these days? Always having to know something, never letting it be... and murdering him in his sleep. Oh well, the cat was already out of the bag and Noct was going to come after him either way. Leaning against the counter, he said "You didn't hear this from me," he said strictly, just in case he could escape the prince's wrath. "For a while, Noctis has been seeing a girl."

"Is she hot?" prompto asked.

"Yeah, I'd say she's easy on the eyes."

"How'd they meet?" Gladiolus asked.

"And who is she?" Ignis demanded.

"You've got nothing to worry about, actually makes sure Noct does his job. Never seen the kid this eager to do it actually."

"Who is she Leon?" Ignis repeated.

"She's in the military, a bit of a high rank for sure, or nearly there... you know, if you guys really wanted to see her, just head to the training area, she should still be here. Believe me, you can't miss her... just look out for her... dog, cat, thing...?" But as the words left his lips, Leon found himself alone in the sitting room, the door swinging them as the boys scampered to the training grounds. "Sorry Noct," Leon murmured, taking a loud sip of his coffee.

* * *

They slipped onto the bleachers, by Ignis and Prompto's insistence to not be seen. Carefully, they all peeked down, searching for a woman they couldn't miss that has become their prince's most recent obsession.

For the first few minutes, all they saw were the future troops, jogging around the stadium, no woman that immediately popped out of the few that were there. They were actually starting to think that Cor Leonis tricked them till Prompto perked. "Dudes," he swore, "now that's a _babe_."

Quickly Ignis and Gladiolus followed his eyes, their own widened at the sight of their prince's current infatuation.

It was a pink haired woman.

A pink haired woman.

"Leon wasn't kidding," Gladiolus murmured, smiling broadly. She really was hard to miss.

"Pink hair," Prompto smirked, "well, you know what they say to that, propose on spot."

"_She_ is in the military?" Ignis wondered, eyeing the pink hair skeptically. Though she looked fit from the bleachers, the hair just sharply contrasted with the profession. Even more since it looked dyed. No one had naturally pink hair after all.

"Certainly sounds like it," Gladiolus chuckled, listening to her voice lash out at the rookies, driving them on.

"Let's go meet her!" Prompto said, jumping up and ready to rush down the steps, only to be dragged down by Ignis. "No," he said, "I want to observe her."

"You can observe her up close."

"And risk Noctis finding out?"

"Uh guys..."

"You know Noctis will find out, you'll probably bomb him with questions after this."

"What if I don't want her to know about us yet?"

"You know, would it really kill you guys to listen to me for once?"

"For the love of Etro what Glad...oh."

Prompto and Ignis stared at what the oldest of them was referring too, gaping at the sight. It was a lion... like creature, with a spiky mohawk mane, with feathers sticking out, a red coat with a single glinting amber eye, and a flame tipped tail... "What is _that!_" Prompto exclaimed.

"I...I don't know," Ignis willing admitted for once in his state of surprise. "Maybe we should leave?" Gladiolus pointed out, slowly creeping back. The lion confirmed it was a growl, narrowing his eye at them. "Think we can out run it?" Prompto asked as it crouched.

"Think you can explain who you three are?"

They all jumped, turning around to see the pink haired woman behind them, her arms crossed as she glared at them, the area down below empty of any rookies. "Uh...hey," Prompto offered smoothly. The woman merely narrowed her eyes, her hand coming down to rest on the large gun at her side threateningly.

"Alright!" Noctis' voice bloomed down below, pulling all the eyes down onto him. "You ready to go Light? I want to show you that restaurant..." Noctis trailed, looking up to see the group on the beam above, all staring down at him.

Oh...

"Noctis," Lightning and Ignis' voices chimed together, "explain."

Well there goes that pleasant dinner.

* * *

**i remember seeing a Fire Emblem Awakening meme that said "Pink hair? Propose on spot." X) it made me think of lightning and noctis, and actually in FEA, you can, in a sense, make lightning as the character you play as, you can get pink hair as an option when design your character so when my friend let me try, i made lightning, and you actually start the game knowing lightning magic XDD**

**poor noctis, sometimes it seems like he just can't get a break ;3**


	10. X

**the next is the last of the little side story that's going on for XIII and there'll be two random chapters for one of the future thoughts i ha****ve in mind for lightis. **

**as a heads up, when XIII is done, i will be posting a new story but it won't be for FF13/15, it'll be a Kingdom Hearts fic if anyone is into it, just keep a look out for Odd, a Terra and Aqua fic. until Odd is done or i'm farther along with fiufio, there won't be a new lightis fic from me for a while, maybe a month to a couple, unless another side story comes up. but i'd like fiufio to be the only lightis fic for me at the moment. **

**but i'm sure it won't be long till i want to write another lightis and put it out there X) if i have an idea, i can't resist giving it a try and putting it out~ of the plots i have listed on my page, you guys are welcome to mention which one you're curious about seeing to come out next.  
**

**oh! also, recently, i've been thinking about rewriting The Lightning Strike and Forgetting Reality. FR i think i could have expanded more on, TLS i think could have gone a bit smoother... if i do, it won't be immediately, obviously, but for those that have read them, what do you think? should i give a rewrite or you guys happy with how they are? **

* * *

"You need to tell Ignis to stop giving me the evil eye. He keeps looking at me like I'm going to eat you whole."

Noctis smirked, "I might not mind..."

Lightning smacked him, her face flushing darkly at that comment. "You just can't save it for hte bedroom, can you?" she grumbled. "How can you?" he wondered, "I'm tired of waiting for the day to end."

"Aren't you supposed to be out of this horny phase?"

He smirked, "We're old enough to be in college Light, now _that's_ a horny phase. Good thing you're quite satisfying."

"Good thing you're a trooper because I'm this close to breaking your nose."

"Aw come on Light," Noctis laughed, pulling her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Can't you take a joke?"

"You're pushing it with these," she grumbled.

"You're really not used to this, are you," he mused, smiling at the fact. Her face at the moment was a cute colored red, much, much darker than her hair, making it very obvious in the dim twilight. When Lightning simply grumbled, he offered, "You look adorable by the way."

Her elbow came out, jabbing him hard in the gut and bouncing him off her slightly. Grimacing at the growing bruise, he let her wander ahead, making a face as he tried to rub the bruise away. His dad wasn't kidding when he said that love was pain. He couldn't begin to list how many times Lightning punched or elbowed him because of a comment he made.

Well, at least he didn't have it as bad as Prompto, Lightning has made it very clear what her thoughts on Prompto are. She broke his nose when he made a comment about their sex life and openly offered suggestions. The memory made him wince slightly as he tried to imagine what Prompto must have felt. Light didn't hold back on that one. That was for sure.

And till he could brighten up her mood, he wasn't going to get anything tonight, not even snuggling. Once he made Light so mad that she kicked off the bed and had him sleep on the couch, and Red happily claimed the prince's spot in the bed.

The stupid lion didn't bother wiping away his smirk at the grouchy prince that next morning either, flashing it at him every time he slipped by. Stupid big cat that was too big to strangle.

Well tonight wasn't going to be a repeat of that night. He wasn't going to get the couch tonight. The bed was calling them both, for sleep or more. With that thought in mind, he sped up, intent in making the odds in his favor. Only to nearly zip right into her back as she stood there stiffly, glaring up at her apartment. Barely catching himself, Noctis leaned back, glancing at her curiously before looking up at her apartment.

He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Light?" he asked. "Everything ok?"

"He broke into my apartment," she murmured darkly.

"...What?"

"_He _broke in my apartment," she repeated with a dark growl.

Noctis narrowed his eyes dangerously, the blue glinting red. "Who's he? Prompto?" He looked back up, this time seeing the door was ajar with the lights on, and there was Red, lying on the front door, waiting for them.

Where was that vicious attack lion from day one?!

Without answering him, Lightning stomped up the stairs, Red perking up at her approach with a lazy smile as she slipped past him and inside, Noctis quickly hurrying after her, though he dropped a quick, "What's going on Red?" as he slipped past the lion, joining her inside. Alone, Red merely shrugged before settling back down, grinning as he listened to the ruckus inside, the next instant a large man was through out of the door and into the snow below, Lightning slipped out and screaming down at him for picking the lock _and _breaking it.

It was so nice for mistress to finally be home.

Inside, Noctis was overwhelmed with people. When he stepped in, there was first a very large man that could rival Gladiolus in height, but it was obvious that he was much brawnier. Where Noctis prepared for a fight, Lightning grabbed the man and flung him out the door, then a more adorable version of his Light darted by, shouting, "SNOW!" following after the man Lightning threw out.

It was barely seconds later before loud laughter filled the apartment.

"That's a new record Sunshine!"

"Shut it Fang!" Lightning snarled.

A tanned woman merely laughed, her wild brown hair shaking around her. "By the way, where'd you get that lion? I want one."

"He found me," she stated, turning and glaring at everyone, demanding, "What are all of you doing here?"

"You mean we couldn't come to visit?" a silver haired boy asked, slipping up to Lightning and staring up at her with big green eyes, something Noctis has seen a lot of the rookies try to do to lighten up her training routine, not that they ever worked. Usually she slugged them or drilled them all harder. Instead of taking out fist, she reached, grabbed the kid and pulled him into a hug, his nestled into her boobs, and the worst part was, Noctis couldn't tell if this was intentional or not.

But it was still the mere fact that there was a boy nestling in his boobs... Noctis didn't know what to think or even say. Instead he merely gawked, wanting to get over their and _gently _dislodge that hug, but before he could, a red head appearing in front of him with a big wide smile. "Hey Light who's this?" she asked in a very upbeat and perky voice.

"Oh he's—"

Before she could answer, the girl dramatically gasped. "Is he your boyfriend?!" she exclaimed, filling up the whole room and muting it. And then voices rose up, skeptical and excited.

"Boyfriend?"

"You finally have a man Sunshine?"

"No..."

"Nice catch Light."

"Wha... "

"Sis has a boyfriend?"

"I have a brother-in-law?!"

"No."

"Oh my Etro!" the red exclaimed against, staring up at him with wide eyes. "How did you two meet?"

And then the adorable version of Lightning appeared, joining the red head. "How old are you?"

"Does Light wear pants?"

"Vanille!"

"Um..." was all he could emit.

"Should I be expecting any nieces or nephews soon?"

"Serah!"

* * *

"Gimme me that," Lightning huffed as she collapsed next to him on her couch, snatching up freshly opened bottle of Etro's Cradle from his hand and taking a big swig. Beside her, he snickered, leaning over on her, breathing in the vanilla from her hair, his face painted with healthy blush from the alcohol, with Lightning joining him soon.

"Crazy fam'ly," he slurred.

"You don't even know the half of it," she replied, taking his weight and bury her head into the crook his neck, making him smile as the ticklish texture ran over his sensitive skin. "You don't live with them," she went on, setting the bottle down as the relaxed against him, staring at the passed out group.

Lazily, Noctis opened a single eye, running it over Light's "immediate" family as they all put it, that decided to drop by and surprise the soldier with a surprise visit, since her birthday was drawing near and they'd all be working on that day.

There was Serah, her younger sister that looked a lot like her, only softer... if that's the right word to put with Serah. She was quite excited with his appearance, going on all night about how handsome her nieces and nephews will be and making silent death threats about breaking Lightning's heart...

A lot of the people tonight did that.

Even her husband, the positive, friendly, smiling Snow that Lightning so eagerly thrown out of the apartment.

He and Light didn't even get a chance to decline, well, at least Light didn't; Noctis didn't care whether people knew or not. With Lightning, she tried to avoid the families teasing with little to no luck. Lightning's self proclaimed bet friend, Fang, was the worst of the bunch, reminding Noctis of a female version of Prompto with a mix of Gladiolus.

And then there was her godson Hope, currently sleeping on the floor curled up with Red as a pillow, who didn't seem to like the idea at all, pouting up at Light the whole night and shooting Noctis dark glares, like the idea of having him as his godfather was the worst thing that could ever happen. Probably didn't help that Noctis purposely made it worse for boy, not hiding his gloating smile from the kid every time Lightning came and lent on him.

_Him. _

Not Hope.

Noctis' smirk grew as he drunkenly boasted at the sleeping boy, shoot a victorious glare at him; as if sensing him, Hope shifted against Red's fur, a frown a face. He was interrupted when Light smacked him, "Leave him alone," she grumbled. Reluctantly, he did with a roll of his eyes, settling them else where, more particularly at Snow and Serah, curled and snuggled up against one another, everyone dozing with their preferred family member.

For a minute, he did feel out of place, easily getting the impression that Lightning and Hope were the ones to end up sleeping close... But he looked comfortable with the lion and Noct was pretty comfortable here. Smiling, he pressed into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply as he felt his body getting heavier and his mind slower, sleep beckoning him. "Hey Light?" he murmured sleepily.

"Hm?" she hummed back, barely sounding awake herself.

"Lets get married."

"...In a couple of years."

He merely hummed contently, wrapping his arms around her and nestling them both into her couch, smiling the biggest smile as of yet, even if he wasn't consciously aware that she did say yes.

* * *

**lightning and noctis are officially going out, though they haven't technically verbally stated it, they don't feel a need too since both are aware that they are in a relationship, though the surrounding world is still unsure X) **

**for her first time in a relationship, i think light would be a bit difficult and a little over reactive, especially since she didn't date anyone and simply focused on work so she could take care of serah. she'd probably have no idea what to do in a relationship, but would probably catch on quick, especially with a very persistent noctis ;3**

**i'm sorry guys couldn't resist XD with height comparison, I'm sure occasionally, hope winds up in light's boobs, whether through trips or hugs~ i am fairly open with lightning on pairings and i do like lightning and hope (only when he's older though) in 13, i see a sibling or mother-child relationship, though i can see hope having a crush on her. and i always wanted to write a childish rivalry between the two, probably wouldn't count this one though XD i want to go more in depth sometime.  
**


	11. XI

"It'll be ok sweetie," Queen Lightning Caelum shushed, weaving her hands through Averia's dark hair, looking into her shimmering aqua blues staring up worriedly at her. "Daddy and I will be back to see you in the morning, alright?"

When the three year old started to whimper, Lightning pulled her daughter into a hug, swaying gently while running her hand through her hair soothingly. "Buh wha if ooh don come bac?" she babbled against her. "We'll be back," she eased, "I promise, we'll be the first ones you see in the morning."

"And uncle Prompto is here!"

Lightning cast an annoyed glare at the grinning blonde that was leaning against the door frame, smiling brightly at the sniffing princess. "We're trying to get her to bed," she told him.

"I can get her to bed," he eased, waving off her worries.

"And Luneth?"

"Yeah!"

"We can save you a lot of trouble if we successfully get them to bed now," Noctis voiced, slipping into the room and smiling at his baby girl, quickly scooping her out of her covers and bringing her into a hug.

"Luneth?" Lightning asked.

"Still awake," Noctis admitted sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Lightning leaned over to kiss Averia's head before leaving, trying to get her son to fall asleep. Maybe they'll have more luck switching with the kids. When Lightning left, Noctis immediately said, "If she or Lun get up, send them back to bed, don't even let them get a chance to speak."

"Daddy!" Averia whined, pouting up at him.

"I know sweetie," he shushed, running his hands through her hair and cupping her cheeks, lightly pecking her forehead. "I just want you asleep so the night will go quickly, and then it'll be morning before you know it."

Prompto scoffed quietly, "You guys are worrying too much. Its not the first time they've been left alone with a babysitter."

"This is your first time," Noctis pointed out.

"I want granpa," his baby girl murmured, leaning against him. "Grandpa is busy tonight Avi, but you'll see him tomorrow."

"Besides the obvious, anything else I should know?" Prompto asked.

"No sugar of any kind. You'll never get them back to bed."

"Noct, buddy, do I really look like someone that would give kids sugar after bed?"

"Yes."

Prompto sniffed, "You wound me Noct."

"Just wait in the den, Avi, how about I read you a story kay?"

"Ok," she sighed, trying to stay glum though an excited smile bloomed over her face as she jumped out of her father's arms, rushing to the book stand and grabbing her favorite book before rushing back over, settling in Noctis' lap and pressing comfortably against his broad chest, safe in between his arms as he loomed over her, reading out the contents of the book. Smiling fondly at the sight, Prompto left to wait while the royals set the prince and princess to bed.

* * *

In the young prince's room, squeals were heard as the young five year old prince Luneth tried to scramble away from Lightning and her raspberries that assaulted his stomach, the queen smiling evilly down at her son before finally letting him go and watching him dart away, his silver hair, originating from her mother, gleamed in the dim light of his night light, his violet blue eyes, complimentary of Noct's mother, shining brightly against the light while he smiled at her brightly, laughing from his high as he stood away from Lightning.

"You think you can get away from me?" Lightning challenged, grinning menacingly int he dim light.

"You'll never catch me!" he exclaimed.

Lightning dove at him, not even bothering to reply as she chased after the prince, feigning her reach for him a few times before she finally snatched him up, the prince panting and laughing at the little game. The queen laughed with him as she tossed them both at the bed, grinning as they bounced. Laying side by side, chuckling and giggling to themselves as they worked off the high. Sitting up, she smiled down at her son, weaving her fingers through his silky ivory hair. "Ready for bed?" she asked quietly.

Instantly his smile fell as he pouted up at her. Then it lightened to concern as he sat up as well, looking up at her with wide eyes. "You and daddy will be back?"

"You'll see us in the morning," she promised, pulling him close into a one armed hug, kissing his temple as she did so. "If it bothers you so much, you and Avi can sleep in our bed."

"Can we?" he asked, looking up at her hopefully.

She opened her mouth to declare and make it clear that it was only if it was unbearable to sleep before a thought drifted in. Nodding, she offered, "You two can sleep in our bed so long as you stay in there, no water, no monster checks; I want you two asleep. Prompto shouldn't be putting you two back in bed, you got it?"

"So long as you do a monster check," he stated, crossing his arms challengingly.

Rolling her eyes, she agreed. Grabbing his faeryl doll, Luneth took his hand as they slipped towards the princess' room to tell her the good news, earning a loud squeal to fill the hall.

While Lightning settled the two in with Luneth grinning on her side and Averia curling up on her fathers, Noctis checked the room and visibly showed the two that there were no behemoths in the closet.

"What about under the bed?" Luneth pressed, making his younger sister gasp fearfully, pulling her covers up and over her head, quivering slightly.

"They wouldn't fit under the bed," Noctis stated.

"How do you know?" his son shot out. Lightning scoffed, rolling her eyes as she eased, "We both fought plenty of behemoths, Luneth, it would not fit under a bed."

"Ooh keel meny?" Averia asked, peeking out of the covers.

"Many," Lightning promised. "They won't come anywhere near this castle."

"And Uncle Prompto is here," Noctis offered.

"Uncle Prompto isn't good at punching!"

"Neither is Uncle Ignis," Lightning pointed out.

"But he can use a sword!"

"Katata!" Averia added.

"But he does have the best firearm in Lucis and," leaning closer, he whispered, "is a better shooter than your mom."

"What was that Noctis?"

"Nothing love. Either way, you two are in good hands, if we weren't sure, we wouldn't have picked Prompto."

"We ready?" Lightning asked.

"Bu-"

"We had a deal Lun, the room is checked, you two are in bed, and I expect you stay..."

"Yes mommy."

"Good, lets go Noct while we still have the night."

"Be good and sweet dreams," he said at last, smothering them both and making sure they were as comfortable as possible. "See you in the morning," they both said as they slowly closed the door behind them, leaving a slight crack for them to get some light. When they were far away from the door, Noctis declared, "They'll be up in five minutes."

"We'll be out in three."

"I almost feel sorry..."

"It'll be a good learning experience for him."

* * *

Prompto stood with a smile and a wave, sending the two parents away for their much needed break, leaving the whole palace all to himself. "And with the kids in bed, I can invite a few lady frie-" He froze, smirk in place when he saw the two standing behind him, staring up at him curiously, with the young princess rocking on her heels while the prince had his arms crossed.

"Um... what are you two doing up?" he asked.

"Mommy an daddy rum da'k," the young princess said.

"And I want water," Luneth said.

Oh, ok. That was easy to solve. Smiling, Prompto said, "Alright, water for the prince and we'll lighten up the room!" Scooping them both up, they went to the bedoom first and Prompto set them both to bed before adjusting the door. "Alright, I'll be back with the water, and is this good princess?"

The three year old made a noise, frowning darkly. "More."

"That's too much," Luneth said immediately, glaring at all the light that was pouring through.

"Ok," Prompto eased, moving the door again. Averia whined at the lack of light, making the sniper sigh as he slowly, shyly moved the door. When he got no complaint, he decided that was perfect and hurriedly left with the promise of water before either of them could find something they didn't like.

Prompto sighed in relief as he slipped into the kitchen. It wasn't even nine yet and he was already tired. Mentally at least. Where those two like that every night or just with him? He's not sure if he wanted to know. But they were going to bed now, thankfully. Sighing to himself, Prompto filled a glass with water, turning to set up back to the room so he could have his night, he jumped at the sight of Luneth staring up at his with his sharp violet blue eyes, a dark pout on his lips as he crossed his arms stubbornly, much like his mother.

"What are you doing up?" Prompto asked warily.

"I want juice instead," he stated.

"Well I got you water."

"I don't water anymore! I want-"

"Ice eem!" Averia shouted in glee, running into the kitchen, eyes locked on the freezer. "Oh no!" Prompto exclaimed, quickly setting the glass down and snatch her up as she darted by. "That, is the last thing either of you two need." And then they'd never go to bed.

Unfortunately, they didn't share the same interest that he had. When Luneth's eyes turned red and he smiled, Prompto could already tell that he was in the bad part of Valhalla, about to suffer through Etro's wrath.

"Ice cream!" Luneth challenged, disappearing in a shimmer and appearing again on the freezer, hanging by the handle. With a heave, he opened it and grabbed the half gallon carton before slamming the freezer closed. When he saw Prompto reaching for him, he disappeared again and reappeared at the kitchen entrance, darting away with a laugh. With her own squeal and a flare of familiar red eyes, Averia disappeared as well, going after her brother.

"Oh... shit." was all Prompto could say to this.

* * *

When he agreed to babysit, he should have thought this through. There was a reason why Ignis and Gladiolus declined when Noctis started to ask around, even Leonis didn't want to spend the evening here.

That should have been his first clue, it really should have. It seemed like only old king Regis enjoyed watching the two, probably because he could keep up with them because of his similar powers.

But he wasn't Regis, he wasn't even Noctis or related to him in any way. He'd say he's lucky if he could hold onto them for just a few minutes.

Actually, now he has even greater respect for Lightning. She's the only one in this family that couldn't teleport. And while Noct could make up for it with his powers, he was away at meetings and hearings most of the time, and that left her and the kids.

She really is a tough soldier.

And she was so going to kill him when she comes home to find that not only were the two awake but they also had sugar. And it also wouldn't bode well to fight a body on the floor, but he didn't know how else he was going to get through this night.

With a net in hand, Prompto slowly crept along the palace, silently thanking Etro that the kids were only staying in the royal part of the palace and not slipping out into the whole place. It'd take forever then to find them, that is, if he found them. Luneth at least knew some passages that most didn't, passages only Caelums are allowed to know. If he went in one, he'd never be found, not unless he wanted to be.

Slowly, he looked about, listening for a giggle or for light hurried steps. Its been an hour now and half the carton was gone when he found the ice cream melting on the carpet, abandoned, with distant giggles filling the area around him as the two kids snickered at him, plotting his demise as the stared at the ice cream in horror.

And since they had their mother's sharp mind, it should be coming soon.

He had a chance if he could wear them out though... he just needed to wait and...

_"YOW!"_

Prompto jumped away, hand flying to his butt as he turned to see Averia staring up at his mischievously, a wooden pole in her hand. _"Ave!" _he shouted, reaching for her. With a squeal, she darted away, appearing at the end of the hall as she shouted, "Ompo it! Ide an eek tag!"

"Yeah!" Luneth shouted, darting down the adjacent hall, Averia turning and running after him, and Prompto scrambling after them both, complaints, threats, and pleads falling out of his mouth as he ran after them. In the other parts of the castle, maids paused in their work, turning their heads to the royal quarters where squeals and shouts filled the air.

"New babysitter," one uttered with a shake of her head, going back to mopping.

It was going to be a busy day for the maids tomorrow.

* * *

"Thank you Prompto, I... trust it was an experience?" Noctis offered, smiling warily at the blonde, warily remembering what he and Light saw when they came home. Prompto was a complete mess. A crayon was curled in hair, hand paint was slapped over his face and clothes, his shirt was slightly torn, with the prince and princess sprawled on top of him, Averia nestled into his chest with Luneth over his torso, both out like a light, hardly stirring while Lightning took them away, and grumbling when she found melted ice cream on the floor, along with a few other messes...

Its a good thing that Lightning didn't mind cleaning.

Beside him the blonde sleepily hummed, hardly awake as he slowly walked down the hall, his eyes half lidded and swaying as he was slightly unbalanced by that crayon still in his hair. "You want to sleep and bathe here?" the king continued to offer.

"Yes... Hey Noct."

"Yeah?"

"Never again."

"Got it."

* * *

**i decided if i ever wrote a family fic with Noct and Light married, their daughter would be named Averia because that was Ligtning's original name and i do like it more than Claire, but they chose Claire instead so... oh well. Averia will also appear in general as any daughter of Lightning in my fics, no matter who the father is. **

**Luneth is a characters you play as in the DS remake of FF3, with him being the main hero. recently, i started to play it for the first time and in honor to this, i'm letting him appear in XIII as a son of these two, though only in this chapter. he might appear again, we'll see.  
**

**i don't think a comedy of Lightis kids were ever written, so i wrote one XD i don't know about you guys but seeing the kids of Lightis, i know they would at least have Noct's teleporting powers, and then you add their mother's sharp intelligence; well, you have two terrors. they are good kids, i just wrote them crazy X)**

**this concludes the story for XIII and the last two chapters will be sneak peeks/previews of the next upcoming Lightis fics i have planned, this is your chance to get a heads up read of a specific one, just let me know in a review or pm if there is a specific fic you want a preview of, they're listed on my page. it will be a while for the next update, unless i'm hit with sudden inspiration.  
**

**thanks for reading everyone! and i hope you enjoyed this drabble! i know i have XD hope to see you all in my future lightis fics. **


	12. XII

"Why am I doing this again?"

"To make better relations with Lucis."

"Right... a kingdom we already have a good alliance with."

A tired sigh swept through her warden's lips as he tried to patiently deal with his ward's stubbornness. Not that Lightning cared, too eager to make this as hard as possible. She was tempted to throw a tantrum or simply runaway, but the gun that lay near and ready to be grasped and fired was between her and her only escape.

Not that they really would kill her off, but she didn't want to chance a shot at her legs or arms, they had enough accuracy to hit an unvital body part after all.

Lightning half sighed half groaned, wincing as her hair was tugged and readjusted, her eye twitching slightly. She never thought she'd be held at gun point just to get her to wear a dress. "Come on Light," another warden, Freyra, insisted, "think of it like this, if it goes well, you could still end up a queen."

"Yes like I jumped to this opportunity as well."

"This will make a more promising future for them."

Lightning glanced at him, raising a brow at the sighing warden, Balto. Out of all of them he was the most insistent that she went on this stupid matter of affairs; though it was more to make an even better alliance with Lucis so that Accordo's future would be even more secure.

But did that security really have to depend on how well one _date _goes?!

"Can't we just sign papers and make deals," Lightning groaned, scowling at herself as Freyra worked on her hair, changing up the locks and coiling them up into a mostly neat bun. Stray hairs kept coming out with each move Lightning made, earning a smack from the young woman each and every time. "Stay still," Freyra hissed, sharply tugging at her hair.

Ignoring her grimace, Balto insisted, "There's nothing stronger than an alliance marriage. If there is a chance to make one, Accordo should jump to the opportunity."

Lightning sent him a dark, cold, blood chilling glare, ignoring Freyra's whine as she messed up her hair _again_. "Ignore Balty," Freyra insisted, just as the man twitched at the name. "The goal here isn't to get married," she eased, "its to get on good terms with Prince Noctis, the _future _king of Lucis. If the royals that are friends the kingdoms will be friends. So, as the deal decree's, you have to make Accordo as secure and well off as possible, we're not saying to let him get in your pants, just become friends and make an even better relation with Lucis."

"Could have fooled me," Lightning grumbled, purposely messing up her hair and making Freyra sigh. "Ok, we'll leave the hair alone, doesn't help that it doesn't have a lot of life to it. you really do just let it hang loose."

"Her hair won't be done?" Balto wondered, frowning at Freyra, who shot him a look. "You want to work on it?"

Balto sighed, adjusting his glasses and he glared at them both. "Then lets move onto the dress, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Lightning moaned, just as she was about to open her mouth to complain and reason, Freyra, snatched up her shot gun, pointing it right at Lightning's shoulder. "Its a really pretty dress," Freyra assured with a smile.

"I hate you both," Lightning hissed.

* * *

Noctis blinked in surprise at the sight, seeing that Queen Lightning was already seated and waiting for them, a glass of red wine held firmly in her hand while her dark gaze glared out, impatiently for him and no doubt ready to end this night. He smirked to himself, feeling a small tug of victory. She had made it very clear how she didn't want to go out with him, much less have a pleasant dinner.

He was actually wondering if the dinner will be pleasant. The few times he met Lightning were anything but pleasant. The woman was both open and closed, typically depending on what she did and didn't like.

And she didn't like him.

It was very refreshing compared to the other nobles he's met; especially since she didn't give a damn about any of them. She made it clear to him who were the only ones that she cared for, and she had no interest in broadening that circle.

It was a challenge he was eager to take.

Slowly making his way to her, he kept a look out to see if she really did come alone. If there was one thing he knew that every Accordo ruler had in common, was a fondness of having the Cruna shadow them. At first glance, he didn't see anyone that jumped out to be apart of the Cruna, till he caught sight of a scarred black haired man man dressed in black, dining with a girl dressed in less formal attire with a black jacket and a red shirt underneath, her auburn hair curled around her shoulders. Both were smiling pleasant and looking like they were having a content conversation with one another.

He did catch them glancing at the queen though, rare, small glances and how their eyes scanned the area.

Those were the Cruna, or some of them. Noctis doubted that there were really just two here.

Looking around, Noctis tried to spot more of them, only to find that the rest were well hidden, if they were even there. Brushing off the possibilities with them, he decided to ignore them and making his way to the queen, the true focus of his night, not the Cruna, they probably won't even get involved, not unless the queen gives them a signal too.

Smiling, Noctis came up to their table, the queen looking up and bluntly glaring at him. "You came early," Noctis offered.

"I wasn't going to be late," she said, bored and tired.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," he tried to ease, seating himself as his eyes roamed over her, liking what he was seeing. Her pale pink hair gleamed in the light, combed and freshened with life, she had a little makeup on, a small bit of blush applied along with vivid red lipstick. Compliment her lips was a satin, strapless dress that hugged her body nicely, showing that she was quite lean and smaller than he had originally though, but the dress didn't reveal everything either, leaving him to guess and imagine what was hidden from him.

"Eyes up here, prince."

His eyes slid up as commanded, meeting her dark scowl with a pleasant smile. "Its a lovely dress," he offered, unable to resist. "Quite fitting for the queen."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at his flattery, not a single blush coming out against the color patted onto her cheek. "What do you want Caelum?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you want," she repeated, "I'm not going to waste my time beating around a bush. What do you want?"

"Why Lightning," he eased, pouring his own glass and lifting it in mock salute to the queen. "I assure you the only thing I'm looking for tonight is a pleasant date."

"You want pleasant, go to a different table and with a different girl. You're not going to get anything tonight."

He merely smirked though, riled and excited by the challenge. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**alright, one of two previews, this is for Guiding Light, an AU story that a bit different from your typical lightning wakes up to a future pulse, as i'm sure you guys can see. anyway, accordo is one of the kingdoms in FF15 and its absolutely beautiful. as for who balto and freyra are, you'll have to wait and see till GL is out, they are actual FF characters, just more of a lesser known characters that i have yet to see being used. so they'll appear in GL and maybe in another future lightis fic, Hellhound, but that one will be a while. **

**cruna is italian for eyes. **

**i'm not sure how fond lightning is of dresses, even if she's fond of them at all; i wouldn't imagine so since it would limit her movements, i think even the skirt was pushing it in FF13, i think that was more apart of the uniform than by personal choice. i see lightning as a short and pants sort of girl, and can tolerate and work with skirts; dressed i really don't see though. **

**noctis i'm still figuring out but i know that he'll be curious about lightning and eager to learn more about her, whether as a gentleman or an insistent suitor that's eager to see more of a hard to get woman, i don't know yet, maybe a mix of both. that seems to be the personalities that we have down for noctis, that and not liking lightning and being a total, selfish brat. but i won't be doing that in GL since he has no reason to be. anyway, if you guys have a preference on how noct should act, let me know, otherwise i'm just going to write and wing it and see how it goes.**

**i don't know for sure if lucis and accordo are on good terms or not, but for GL, i'm going to go along with a good alliance. one more chapter and XIII is done! :D and then fuifio will be the only lightis story for a while until another story is finished or is half way or almost done. **

**anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed this preview of GL and is curious for it, i'll see you guys in the next preview!**


	13. XIII

Some castles, he noticed, were meant and made to be ominous, such as his own, the Caelums were a kingdom with a dark reputation and a dark history. it was fitting for the castle to be just as dark as the family that lived in it.

Bodhum, to his knowledge, wasn't a violent kingdom with a full history of warlords and killers. From what he read of Bodhum and the Farron line was near perfect of what any kingdom would hope from a royal family. Like all royals, they were skilled with weapons, mostly swords though they were open to branch out. And like all royals, they had a crystal that provided them with great power.

Despite the power and the skill, the Farrons weren't known to be malicious in anyway. They were well known for being kind if not a little distant. Awed scholars often wrote that the Farrons were a rare breed among the royals. Just the right amount of kindness, neutrally, and cruelty to make up the Farrons. They did not seek war but were always ready for it, they judged fairly and brought harsh punishment to those that deserved it. They awed Bodhum with admiration and unease with their actions and the distance they kept.

Over all, a perfect family.

Only if there was such a thing as perfect.

After thirteen centuries of rule, the Farron line finally snapped, leading him to this situation.

Noctis eyed the windows next to him, large and wide, allowing all visitors to see the bright and sunny world that was Bodhum. Only that bright world was gone and now replaced with dark clouds and relentless heavy rain, crashing against the glass and the kingdom itself. Noctis shivered as a lone thunder growled through the air, making his guard and escort perk to life, rumbling himself at the sound.

Noctis slid away from his guard slightly before looking over the kingdom once again. Bodhum's castle wasn't meant or made to be intimidating. But under the rule of the last Farron, it became so. What was once secure white walls had darkened into grey, with cracks splitting across the walls letting water seep through. Some of the windows were cracked by a stray branch or even a rock swept up by the wind.

And all throughout the castle, he could hear the relentless stamp of thunder whipping through, rattling through his body and deep into his bones. And not all the thunder came from outside.

Some of it came from Farron's guards, like the one escorting him now.

A guard that was more unnerving than any man that could escort him, more to the fact that he followed Farron's orders without a second thought and would kill him before he could even reason with Farron or the guard.

Sleipnor, that's what Serah called them. Lesser Odins, his servants and militia. And the Sleipnor that serve Odin, serve the Farrons. And currently, it was they that Farron had out patrolling Bodhum, making thunder toll and lightning flash, searching for something, or someone... Noctis eyed the creature that made up Farron's inhuman army. The Sleipnor was a large, large, towering horse with a white body with golden red stripe down its neck and along its rear, it had a rustic red mane with blood red eyes and black hooves. Every step each one took rang out as loud as the storm, making him jump each time when he started traveling with it.

He was sure each step was meant to strike fear in the enemy's heart, the louder the opponent, the bigger and more vicious they seemed to be.

The Sleipnor stopped, snorting a thick, dark cloud as it turned its ruby gaze upon, rumbling. Looking ahead, Noctis saw that he was right outside the throne, no doubt where the regent would meet him. Straightening his shoulders and bracing himself, he slipped in, trying to ignore the prying gaze of the Sleipnor following after him.

Entering the throne room he found it to be one of the largest he's seen, with broad glass laid out in an arc allowing the ruler and the visitors to see the outside world, giving them a clear view of the beach and the seasonal fireworks Bodhum was infamous for. One he hopes to sometime see once the storm clouds are cleared away.

A cold chill swept across his neck as dark clouds drifted past his head, making him jump, turning around to see Sleipnor glaring at him, pressuring him to go deeper into the room.

Deeper he went, eyeing the Sleipnor as he walked away from it. Turning forward again, he saw another Sleipnor standing before the glass wall, watching the storm raging outside. When the Sleipnor turned to him, he saw that is wasn't Sleipnor, it was Odin himself. Large, black with even darker armor, with a silver mane and like the other Sleipnor, his eyes gleamed a vivid blood red. The biggest difference between him and a Sleipnor were the curving devil horns that hung on his head.

Noctis stilled for a moment, eyeing Odin, waiting for the demonic horse to charge him, only for Odin to step back a few steps, revealing the very person he was seeking.

Hidden from Odin's body, Noctis did not see her till the beast moved, the stoic queen of Bodhum, Lightning Farron, the last of her line and the creator of this growing storm. Without turning to him and keeping her back to him, she spoke, her voice firm and low, despite this, it bounced off the walls, coming to him crystal clear, sounding unnervingly calm to his ears.

"Welcome Prince Noctis."

* * *

**alright! XIII is done with two previews out ;3 mindful, they won't be out for a while till i have another story done or a few are like at the half way point, unless its like a short side story, i've tried ones to work on and will update after a while but i found i focus on them just as much...**

**so it'll be a while till you guys get another lightis fic for me and fiufio will be the only one for a bit, i'll have like four stories to work on with XIII done (i blame myself for coming up with ideas and getting excited about them) so when that's reduced to two or three, i'll defnetly post something new**

**thanks for reading XIII and i look forward to seening you guys again in future stories! **


End file.
